Pourquoi Bucky aime-t-il les prunes ?
by Hanae Lilandiel
Summary: Il se trouve que Bucky aime les prunes. Mais d'où vient donc cet amour ?
1. Chapter 1

Steve ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher la justice à chaque coin de rue. Une fois encore, il s'était attaqué à plus imposant que lui. Mais cette fois – comme toutes les autres en soi – il avait eu raison de le faire. Le jeune homme irrespectueux des soldats se battant pour la liberté en Europe avait dérangé la séance de cinéma. Ou plutôt le film passant juste avant. Et Steve ne pouvait pas supporter ce manque de respect alors que lui-même ne rêvait que de pouvoir s'engager. Il avait donc fait la remarque plusieurs fois dans le cinéma, avant de se rendre compte que l'homme face à lui était bien plus grand et bien plus imposant. Et surtout bien plus stupide.

Mais évidemment il ne pouvait pas se retirer et là n'était pas son intention, bien au contraire. Cela avait fini dans une ruelle, non loin du cinéma. Steve se faisait littéralement massacrer, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir rendre coup sur coup. Après un énième coup de poing, il se releva, prenant un couvercle de poubelle en guise de bouclier. Qui ne fut pas utile pour un sou. Le bouclier vola, le jeune blond également. Il se releva pourtant une fois de plus, alors que son agresseur se faisait moqueur.

\- **Tu ne sais pas quand t'arrêter, hein ?**

 **\- Je peux faire ça toute la journée,** répondit Steve, un air brave collé sur son visage encore juvénile.

Il tenta de rendre le coup, mais l'autre était plus rapide et plus fort et il le frappa à nouveau, l'envoyant encore une fois au sol, plus violemment. Ce fut à ce moment que Buck, comme toujours, entra en scène, empoignant l'agresseur par l'épaule.

\- **Hey ! Embête quelqu'un de ta taille !**

Le stupide homme tenta de le frapper lui aussi mais Buck étant plus rapide et plus costaud que le blond, cela ne fonctionna pas. Au contraire, le brun envoya un coup dans le visage de l'autre, puis un coup de pied bien placé pour le faire dégager. Pendant ce temps, Steve se relevait difficilement derrière eux.

Buck revint vers son ami, soupirant.

\- **Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu aimes te faire frapper...**

 **\- Je le tenais dans mes filets** , répondit Steve.

Buck soupira, ne le croyant pas du tout. Cette scène se répétait bien trop souvent à son goût. Bientôt il ne pourrait plus être là pour protéger son ami et il avait parfois très envie que ce dernier se calme et arrête de s'attaquer à trop fort pour lui. Ce qui n'était pas rare. Steve restait un gringalet maigrichon et asthmatique. Pas tout à fait le genre de jeune homme effrayant. Le brun se pencha, ramassant un papier tombé à terre et le lut rapidement.

\- **Ça fait combien de fois ? Oh tu habites Paramus, cette fois ? Tu sais... c'est illégal de mentir sur le formulaire d'enrôlement. Sérieusement, le Jersey ?**

 **\- Tu as reçu tes ordres ?** Se contenta de répondre Steve, qui venait de se relever totalement, remarquant l'uniforme sur le dos de son ami.

 **\- Dans le 107e, Sergent James Barnes, en route vers l'Angleterre demain matin.**

Steve hocha la tête en soupirant. C'était son rêve depuis si longtemps. Bien sûr il en était heureux pour son ami mais il avait le regret de ne pas en être. Certes, il ne voulait pas se faire tuer en Europe comme beaucoup d'autres, mais il voulait aider.

 **\- Je devrais y être aussi,** soupira-t-il.

Buck hocha la tête avec un petit sourire triste. Lui aussi aurait parfois aimé que Steve puisse être accepté dans l'armée, à ses côtés. Ainsi il pourrait ne pas le quitter et veiller sur lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il préférait que le blond reste bien en sécurité à Brooklyn. L'Europe était dangereuse, en guerre contre les nazis. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'engager si son but était de rester en vie. Cependant Buck cacha toutes ses inquiétudes derrière son sourire, en attrapant amicalement le blond par l'épaule.

\- **Allez, mon vieux... c'est ma dernière nuit !** Dit-il en le prenant par les épaules pour l'emmener hors de la ruelle. **Il faut te nettoyer un peu.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Où va-t-on ?**

 **\- Dans le futur,** répondit simplement le sergent en lui tendant le journal du jour.

Sur ce dernier se trouvait l'article qui faisait fureur, l'exposition universelle Stark, là où le futur était rendu possible. Ils passèrent donc rapidement à l'appartement de Buck pour rendre Steve présentable, avant de se diriger vers ladite exposition.

\- **Je ne vois pas le problème,** dit Buck dans un sourire, **Tu t'apprêtes à devenir le seul homme disponible de New York. Sais-tu qu'il y a trois millions et demi de femmes ici ?**

 **\- Je me contenterai d'une seule,** répondit sombrement Steve.

 **\- Heureusement pour toi que je m'en suis chargé !**

Le sergent était souriant, faisant signe de la main à deux femmes se trouvant un peu plus loin et les attendant manifestement. Steve ne savait pas s'il devait en être reconnaissant ou non. Certes, il était trop timide pour oser parler aux dames, contrairement à son ami, mais parfois il avait envie de lui dire que les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas tellement... S'il avait pu se contenter juste de son ami, il l'aurait fait. Mais bien entendu ce genre de déviance n'était pas acceptable, il le savait bien. Alors c'était toujours avec le sourire – un peu crispé – qu'il rencontrait les femmes trouvées par son ami.

\- **Hey, Bucky,** répondit une femme en faisant également signe de la main.

 **\- Que lui as-tu dis sur moi ?** Demanda Steve.

 **\- Seulement les bonnes choses...**

Buck avait son sourire espiègle, Steve remit nerveusement ses cheveux en place. Ils rejoignirent les filles et se dirigèrent vers le centre de l'exposition, là où Howard Stark allait présenter la voiture du futur. Cela s'annonçait comme l'attraction de la soirée au vu de la masse de monde qui se trouvait déjà sur place.

\- **Bienvenue dans le pavillon des merveilles modernes et du monde de demain ! Un monde plus grand, un monde meilleur,** annonçait une voix sous les applaudissements du public.

Les filles avaient l'air impressionnées et tirèrent un Bucky souriant vers la scène. Steve les suivit plus lentement. Alors qu'ils arrivaient tous les quatre non loin de la scène, Strak y entra, jouant avec les filles qui l'accompagnaient. Se sachant bel homme et se sachant célèbre, il semblait parfaitement à son aise sur la scène, embrassant même la fille qui lui tendit le micro.

Devant la scène, les deux compagnes de Buck et Steve semblaient impressionnées et étaient souriantes. Elles étaient conscientes d'être spectatrices du futur et cela les mettaient en joie. Buck, plus sérieux était l'image même du soldat prêt à partir en mission mais néanmoins bien décidé à profiter de sa dernière soirée. Il souriait, tant du bonheur des filles que de ce qu'il voyait. Mais il sourirait surtout de savoir son meilleur ami à ses côtés pour cette dernière soirée. Ami que tentait de faire du charme à une des jeunes femmes en lui tendant le paquet de pop-corn, qu'elle refusa d'un air presque dégoûté avant de se reconcentrer sur le spectacle, sans une regard de plus vers le blond qui se dit très franchement qu'il aurait bien plus apprécié une soirée juste avec son ami. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, il fallait conserver les apparences. Deux gars ensemble, même juste en tant qu'amis, auraient été mal perçus. S'ils avaient été plus, ce serait passé car ils auraient pu fêter le départ en mission d'un ou de plusieurs d'entre eux. Mais seulement à deux, cela aurait été trop suspect.

Alors que Stark faisait son spectacle en faisant léviter une voiture, tous les regards s'étaient fait impressionnés. Même Bucky l'était, comme le témoignait son intervention ébahie. Soudain, la voiture eut un court circuit et retomba sur le sol. Ce fut au milieu de "oh" et des "ha" que le sergent lança un regard court mais tendre à son ami se trouvant juste derrière. Le blond lui rendit son regard une demi seconde plus tard avant de se tourner vers l'arrière, alors que Buck reportait son attention vers la scène. Le blond vit une grande affiche "engagez-vous dans l'armée" et ne put résister...

Buck se tourna à nouveau vers son ami.

\- **Hey Steve, que dirais-tu de faire plaisir aux filles...**

Il ne continua pas, se rendant compte que son ami avait soudainement disparu. Il avisa le poste de recrutement et s'y dirigea. Pendant ce temps, Steve qui l'avait précédé, s'était mis devant un miroir où chacun pouvait s'y voir en uniforme, et où il était bien trop petit pour que sa tête arrive à l'emplacement où elle devrait être. Ce fut là que le sergent le retrouva, lui posant une main sur l'épaule, un rire dans la voix.

\- **Allez, tu ne comprends pas l'idée d'un double rendez-vous. On emmène les filles danser !**

 **\- Allez-y,** répondit sombrement Steve. **Je vous y rejoindrai plus tard.**

 **\- Tu vas encore essayer,** comprit Buck avec un soupir.

Steve haussa les épaules.

\- **C'est une foire, je tente ma chance.**

 **\- En tant que Steve de l'Ohio ? Tu vas te faire avoir. Pire, tu iras en prison...**

 **\- Je sais ce que tu penses...**

 **\- C'est la guerre Steve !**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Pourquoi veux-tu te battre ?** Coupa Buck. **Fais quelque chose d'important !**

 **\- Comme quoi ? Récupérer des morceaux de métal ?**

 **\- Oui ! Pourquoi pas ?**

 **\- Je veux plus, Bucky... Allez, Bucky, des hommes sacrifient leur vie ! Je n'ai pas le droit de faire moins qu'eux ! Tu ne comprends pas que ce n'est pas à propos de moi.**

 **\- Évidemment,** soupira Buck. **Car tu n'as rien à prouver, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il lui lança un regard sérieux et inquiet, failli répondre mais fut interrompu par les filles qui avaient manifestement envie d'aller danser.

\- **Hé Sergent ! Est-ce qu'on va danser ?**

 **\- Oui, nous y allons.**

Buck s'étaient tourné vers elles pour répondre, ne retrouvant pas tout de suite son sourire. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le blond, secouant la tête, toujours inquiet.

\- **Ne fais rien de stupide avant mon retour...**

 **\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Tout ce qui est stupide s'en va avec toi...**

Buck, qui s'était déjà détourné pour aller rejoindre les filles revint sur ses pas pour prendre son ami dans es bras, le serrant amicalement contre lui.

\- **Tu es un punk.**

 **\- Jerk. Soit prudent.**

L'étreinte ne dura qu'une seconde et tous les deux auraient sans doute aimé qu'elle soit un peu plus longue. Mais le sergent relâcha son ami et s'éloigna.

 **\- Attends-moi avant de gagner la guerre !** Ajouta Steve alors que Bucky partait.

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui et lui fit à salut militaire avant de rejoindre les filles pour aller danser. Steve quant à lui se présenta à nouveau pour entrer dans l'armée et cette fois il eu sa chance, rencontrant un chercheur qui voulut bien lui accorder le cachet de ses rêves.

Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa un marchand de fruits et eut soudainement une idée. Il acheta des prunes avant de rentrer chez lui et de préparer une tarte. C'était une recette que sa mère lui avait apprise lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant et il la faisait de manière excellente. Il savait que c'était le dessert favori de son ami et se disait que cela lui ferait plaisir avant de partir. Le temps de préparation et de cuisson lui prit un bon bout de temps. Lorsqu'il regarda l'heure, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Il décida pourtant d'aller porter la tarte chez son ami. S'il attendait le lendemain, il y avait beaucoup de chance de ne pas le voir. Heureusement, il avait la clef de son appartement.

Prenant ce dont il avait besoin, il se glissa dans la nuit noire. La route fut rapide et il se glissa silencieusement dans l'appartement sombre du sergent. Un regard lui permis de faire le tour de la pièce et de se rendre compte que Buck était revenu, et qu'il dormait probablement déjà. Steve mit la tarte sur la table et la recouvrit d'un torchon propre. Il avisa ensuite le canapé, où une couverture traînait. Il décida en une seconde de rester dormi là pour avoir la chance de voir Bucky avant son départ. Il s'enveloppa dans la couverture, ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain, Buck s'éveilla comme prévu aux aurores. Il se leva, fit une rapide toilette et s'habilla avant de rejoindre la salle de vie. Il avisa son ami endormi puis la tarte sur la table. Il sourit, attendrit et murmura.

 **\- Oh Steve...**

Ne voulant pas le réveiller – il détestait les adieux – il s'approcha tout de même de la forme endormie, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de remerciement et d'adieu. Ce baiser, qui resterait secret, n'aurait aucune influence sur leur vie à tous les deux. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il partit avec un bout de tarte, ne se rendant pas compte que Steve s'était éveillé juste avant son baiser, faisant simplement semblant de dormir encore. Buck partit pour la guerre, un bout de tarte aux prunes avec lui et Steve resta là où il était, avant d'aller au camp d'entrainement, puis de se préparer à recevoir le sérum et à devenir un Super Soldat...


	2. Pensées

Le sang, la rage, la peur. La peur de mourir, la peur de vivre. La fatigue, la faim, la peur. L'épuisement, la faim, le sang. Et encore la peur. Les souvenirs heureux, malheureux, ceux qui se mêlent et s'entremêlent sans cesse. Ceux qui se croisent et se recroisent, ceux qu'on ne peut contrôler, ceux qu'on ne veut contrôler. Ceux qu'on aime, ceux qu'on déteste. La peur de les perdre. S'accrocher à eux, encore et toujours pour arrêter de voir le sang et la douleur. La peur et l'épuisement. Les amis ou les ennemis qui meurent. Ces hommes qui, pour la plus part, n'ont rien demandé. Ces hommes pris par une guerre qu'ils n'ont pas choisi. Les souvenirs, encore et toujours pour continuer de se battre. Se battre pour son pays, se battre pour la paix et la liberté. Se battre pour _lui_ que j'ai laissé là-bas, de l'autre côté de l'océan, là où il est en sécurité. Là où il peut faire toutes les tartes aux prunes qu'il veut. J'espère qu'il n'en fait pas pour des _filles_. Il n'y a que moi qui aies droit à ses tartes. Moi et moi seul. Je suis égoïste et je me dis que je peux. Après tout, chaque jour je risque ma vie alors je peux bien espérer qu'il ne fasse pas sa merveilleuse tarte pour une autre personne que _moi_. Je veux être le seul à pouvoir goûter à cette merveille, je veux être le seul pour qui il prenne le temps de la faire. Je veux être le seul. Et je m'accroche à cette idée, à ce désir pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie qui me guette à chaque pas que je fais, à chaque coup de feu que je tire.

Dire que je n'ai pas peur serait un mensonge. Chaque matin je me lève la peur au ventre et chaque soir j'en fais de même. Mais chaque fois que la peur menace de me submerger, _son image_ me vient à l'esprit. Et chaque fois cela me redonne l'espoir que je perd un peu plus. Je garde sans cesse l'espoir de le revoir et je reste en vie pour cela, pour lui. La seule chose qui me maintient en éveil est qu'il viendrait me chercher lui-même en _enfer_ si je venais à mourir ici, loin de lui. Et jamais je ne pourrais lui faire cela. Jamais je ne pourrais le laisser seul, affronter le vie seul. Jamais je ne pourrais le laisser tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Jamais je ne pourrais le laisser sans _moi_. Je suis égoïste et je me dis que je peux. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que je devrais le laisser libre. Libre de vivre sa vie, d'aimer une autre personne que moi. Libre de construire sa vie avec une belle femme, avoir des enfants, les voir grandir et et devenir heureux. Libre de vieillir avec sa famille. Mais au fond de moi je ne veux pas. Je veux qu'il soit heureux mais pas sans moi. Je veux être celui qui reste à ses côtés, je veux être celui qui l'accompagne tout au long de sa vie. Et c'est cela qui me maintient en vie, plein d'espoir. C'est ce qui me donne la force de continuer à tirer sur les ennemis, à protéger mes camarades, à faire le boulot pour lequel je me suis engagé. Et j'espère que cette guerre ne durera pas trop de temps afin que je puisse le retrouver au plus vite, goûter à nouveau sa merveilleuse tarte.

-

 _Sergent James Bucky Barnes, matricule 32557... Sergent James Bucky Barnes, matricule 32557... Sergent James Bucky Barnes, matricule 32557... Sergent James Bucky Barnes, matricule 32557... Sergent James Bucky Barnes, matricule 32557..._

Je me répète ces mots à l'infini, pour ne rien dire d'autre. Je sais que mes geôliers attendent de moi des informations mais je ne dirai rien. Rien, je n'ai rien à leur dire à part mon nom et mon matricule. Ils peuvent me faire ce qu'ils veulent je ne dirai rien d'autre que cela et je garde l'image d'un blondinet trop courageux pour son propre bien derrière mes paupières closes de douleur. Ils m'ont injecté plusieurs produits dont je ne connait ni les effets ni les effets secondaire mais si leur but est de me faire parler, ils se sont planté, je ne répète que mon nom et mon matricule et c'est la seule chose qui me garde l'esprit au clair. c'est ce que je suis et c'est ce que je resterai, devrai-je en mourir. _NON_ ! Je ne peux pas mourir, je dois vivre pour Stevie, mon Stevie qui m'attends peut-être avec sa tarte. Je ne peux pas mourir ici dans cette base HYDRA. Je dois vivre et le rejoindre mais je sens doucement les forces qui me quittent et de plus en plus je me dis que ma fin sera ici, en Europe.

-

J'ai sombré dans un sommeil que j'aimerai réparateur et lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, la première chose que je dis est mon matricule. Je sens ma voix morne et fatiguée mais c'est plus simple de répéter cela que de ne rien dire et hurler. Ces quelques mots, ces quelques chiffres me maintiennent l'esprit clair. Je vois le docteur sortir précipitamment de la salle où je me trouve et un moment après j'entends quelqu'un rentrer. Je ne tourne même pas la tête, je répète juste mes mots. Soudain, un homme qui semble connu se penche au dessus de moi en prononçant mon nom. Steve ? Impossible, Steve est plus petit. Et il est à New York. Je rêve encore. Et pourtant c'est bien lui, changé, grandi. Mais c'est _mon_ Steve.


End file.
